Magic isn't always the answer
by Leelah
Summary: Harry PotterBuffy crossover Mit :Buffy als neue DADA lehrerin, Snape in sie verliebt, Giles als Schriftsteller............read, enjoy and review!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, Buffy Joss Wheadon, aber beide auf jeden fall nicht uns  
  
Dieses Crossover hab ich zusammen mit meiner freundin cocolate 0 geschrieben, wir hoffen ihr mögt es. Auf jeden fall ist diese story unserer freundin esmirella gewidmet, die uns davon abgehalten hat uns beim Schreiben gegenseitig umzubringen ;-)  
  
Bitte reviewt!  
  
Magic isn´t always the answer ...  
  
Harry stöhnte . Onkel Vernon hatte gerade beschlossen , ihn doch nicht zum King`s Cross Bahnhof zu bringen . " Aber du kannst doch nicht wollen , dass ich das ganze Jahr über hier bleibe ?" Diese Idee schien Onkel Vernon auch gerade gekommen zu sein . Harry konnte Onkel Vernon geradezu beim Denken zusehen . Wenn er Harry zum Zug bringen würde , wäre er ihn für ein Jahr los ,aber gleichzeitig würde er seinen Neffen glücklich machen und DAS war etwas gegen das er sich 16 Jahre lang erfolgreich gesträubt hatte . " Na gut , ich werde dich hinbringen . Aber nicht vor 9 ." Harry war mit sich zufrieden , jetzt konnte er doch nach Hogwarts , trotz der üblen Laune von Onkel Vernon , der gerade sauer auf Hedwig war , da Hedwig eine tote Maus auf dem Gang liegen gelassen hatte .  
  
Die Fahrt zum Bahnhof verlief ruhig und nachdem Onkel Vernon sein Gepäck ausgeladen , auf der Strasse liegen gelassen hatte , gab er Gas und fuhr davon ohne sich zu verabschieden .  
  
Harry packte sein Gepäck auf einen Gepäckkarren und fuhr in Richtung Gleis 9 ¾ .Als er die Barriere zum Gleis durchwandert hatte , sah er die Familie Weasley bereits beim Zug stehen und ihr Gepäck in den Zug verfrachten .  
  
Misses Weasley strahlte , als sie Harry sah und reichte ihm ein großes Päckchen ." Cornedbeef ,mein Lieber .Für die Fahrt ." Ron kam zu ihn und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter . Er war noch größer geworden , seit dem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten zu Beginn der Ferien . " Harry , schön dich zu sehen .Haben die Muggle dich eh nicht zu sehr geärgert ?" " Onkel Vernon wollte mich fast nicht zum Zug bringen ." " Der dicke Muggle ?" " Genau." " Gib mir deinen Koffer . Hermione hat für uns schon ein Abteil reserviert ."  
  
Harry und Ron hoben zusammen Harrys schweren Koffer in den Zug und schleppten ihn zu ihrem Abteil . " Harry !!!" Hermione fiel Harry um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe . " Schön dich zu sehen ." Harry sah Ron leicht verlegen an . Die Fahrt verging wie im Flug , die Gespräche drehten sich hauptsächlich um die Ferien und was sie im neuen Schuljahr erwarten würde . " Ich hoffe Professor Lupin wird wieder Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ," sagte Ron und biss von seinem Butterbrot ab . " Ich glaube nicht , dass Professor Lupin wieder kommt , was ist mit den ganzen Eltern , sie würden sich doch wieder aufregen ," sagte Hermione . " Stimmt . Aber es wäre trotzdem cool ," sagte Ron resigierend .  
  
Die Zeit verging schneller als sonst , Draco Malfoy kam zwischendurch ins Abteil , mit Crabbe und Goyle im Schlepptau um seine üblichen Beleidigungen loszuwerden, aber sie kümmerten sich nicht um ihn . Ehe sie sich versahen fuhr der Zug langsamer und blieb am Bahnhof Hogsmeade stehen .Sie stiegen in einer der pferdelosen Kutschen ein und warteten bis sich die Prozession in Gang setzte . Es war kalte mondhelle Nacht , als sie aus den Kutschen stiegen , spürten sie den eiskalten Wind in ihren Gesichtern .  
  
Die große Halle dagegen war wohlig warm, nach und nach strömten die Schüler hinein und nahmen an ihren Haustischen Platz. Der sprechende Hut wurde hineingetragen und Professor McGonagall las die Namen der Erstklässler vor, die vom Hut in die Häuser aufgeteilt wurden. Nachdem alle aufgeteilt worden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore und klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu gewinnen. " Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen wie jedes Jahr möchte ich daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald für alle Schüler verboten ist und dass zur Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände nun auch funkensprühende Fineliner zählen. Außerdem darf ich ihnen eine neue Kollegin in unserem Lehrkörper vorstellen, unsere neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Buffy - Anne Summers." Ein halbherziger Applaus brach aus und die junge Frau am Lehrertisch nickte etwas peinlich berührt Dumbledore zu.  
  
Harry sah zu der neuen Professorin auf, welche gerade von Dumbledore vorgestellt wurde und unterzog sie einer kleinen Musterung. Ihr langes blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem Knoten hochgesteckt und ihr Umhang strahlte in tiefem Weinrot. Irgendwie fand Harry sie sogar hübsch , doch ihr finsterer Gesichtsausdruck und die intensive Musterung , welche sie den Schülern schenkte , ließen seine Gedanken schnell in eine andere Richtung gehen und er musst sofort an Snape denken , der dieses Jahr schon wieder bei der Wahl des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste übergangen worden war , dies würde Harry jedoch keine schlaflosen Nächte bereiten .  
  
So da stand sie nun vor dem versammelten Hogwarts und hatte keine Ahnung von den Dingen , welche sie hier wohl erwarten würden .Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern , wie sie in diese missliche Lage geraten war .Letzte Woche war es gewesen , als plötzlich . Buffy saß völlig übermüdet am Küchentisch und wartete auf das Unvermeidliche  
  
.Gerade passierte der Minuten Zeiger zusammen mit dem Stundenzeiger die Sieben und das charakteristische Geläute ertönte ,als sie auch schon hörte , dass Dawn die Treppe herunterstürmte . " Hi Buffy !" " Morgen Dawn . Du bist ." " .spät dran, ich weiß. Hast du mir ." Noch bevor Dawn ihren Satz zu Ende bringen konnte, hielt ihr Buffy das bereits fertiggestellte Lunchpaket vor ihr Gesicht und wusste, dass sie kein Danke von ihrer kleinen Schwester zu erwarten hatte. " Hier . Na los, Dawn, beeile dich, denn Xander wartet sicher schon." " Tschau." Schon huschte Dawn durch die Eingangstür und ließ eine entnervte große Schwester zurück, welche froh war die alltägliche, stressige Morgenroutine überstanden zu haben.  
  
Jeden Morgen verlief Dawns Aufstehen , ihre Hektik und Wortknappheit nach demselben Schema und Buffy erkannte langsam , wie hart das Leben mit zwei Töchtern für ihre Mutter gewesen sein musste , auch wenn Buffy einen klaren Strich zwischen sich und Dawn zog .Sie war nie so hektisch und . Nein ,Dawn war ganz anders ! Die Wunden waren noch immer frisch und weder sie selbst noch Dawn hatten sich bisher mit dem Verlust abfinden können. Dawn war dazu übergegangen sie mehr oder weniger zu ignorieren und es hatte den Anschein, als gäbe sie ihrer Schwester die Schuld daran, während Buffy sich alle Mühe gab Dawn der gute Mutterersatz zu sein, der sie hatte nie sein wollen. Buffy fühlte sich der Aufgabe Dawn ein möglichst normales Leben zu ermöglichen nicht gewachsen , aber Dawns Einstellung ihr gegenüber und ihr spontaner Leistungsabfall in der Schule war im Moment Buffys kleinstes Problem , da die Bedrohung durch Glory immer akuter wurde und sie der Identität des Schlüssels immer näher kam .  
  
Erst heute Nacht hatten sie Spike aus Glorys Fängen retten müssen und sie dachte schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach , was seine Beweggründe gewesen waren , sein Leben für Dawns einzusetzen . Er hatte geschwiegen und der Feindin nicht verraten, dass Dawn der Schlüssel war .Spike hatte sich lieber foltern lassen, als dass er ihr in den Rücken gefallen wäre. Nun wusste Buffy, dass sie ihm Dawn anvertrauen konnte und das Vertrauen berechtigt war.  
  
Widerwillig zwang Buffy sich die trüben Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich noch schnell zu duschen um die von der durchwachten Nacht bedingte Müdigkeit zu vertreiben , bevor sie zu Giles in die neu eröffnete Magic Box gehen würde um mit ihm über mögliche Methoden zu beraten , wie Glory aufgehalten werden könnte .  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später öffnete sie die Türe des Zauberladens , doch anstatt der vorausgesetzten Ruhe stand ein total entnervter Giles vor ihr , dessen Haar wirr von seinem Kopf abstand , dem Schweiß die Stirn bedeckte , der seine Brille abgenommen hatte und zornig zur Decke starrte ,wo Buffy doch tatsächlich einen Vogel ausmachen konnte . " Gott Giles ?! Was ist denn hier los? Und . äh . warum jagen sie einen Vogel?" Buffy . Ich bin froh, dass du endlich hier bist. Der Vogel ist eine Schneeeule und sie trägt einen Brief in ihren Krallen. Sie stellt also einen Boten dar und ich wollte die Nachricht lesen, aber das Tier ließ sich nicht einfangen, egal was ich tat. Ich verstehe es nicht!" " Die Eule ??? .seit wann haben wir hier SCHNEEeulen ? Wir leben in Kalifornien !"  
  
Giles lächelte nachsichtig , war aber nicht mehr über Buffys Unkenntnis erstaunt , da er und seine Jägerin sozusagen Arbeitsteilung praktizierten .Sie jagte , er forschte und auch wenn sie einen hellen Verstand besaß und sich in letzter Zeit sogar vermehrt mit Magie beschäftigt hatte , war ihr mangelndes Allgemeinwissen außerhalb ihrer dunklen Welt der Jägerin manchmal erschreckend .  
  
" Es gibt ein paar dieser im Grunde ungewöhnlichen Tierarten , welche von Personen mit magischer Kenntnis als Boten eingesetzt werden .Mit anderen Worten ,diese widerspenstige Eule könnte eine wichtige Nachricht durch den Brief überbringen und deshalb wollte ich sie auch einfangen , aber sie war flinker als ich gedacht hatte ." " Sie haben sie also quer durch den ganzen Raum gejagt ,oder ? Vielleicht ist sie nur verschreckt ?" Bitte , versuche du es , lass nur die Türen zu , da sie ansonsten zur Tür hinausfliegt und verschwindet ."  
  
Buffy schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über Giles wächterlich hektisches Verhalten . Er vergrub sich tagtäglich in seine staubigen Wälzer , hatte sogar selbst einen geschrieben , und war ihr auch eine große Hilfe um gegen ihre Feinde bestehen zu können , aber in Situationen wie diesen schien er wirklich der Steinzeit entsprungen zu sein . Tiere durfte man eben nicht verschrecken und man musste sie beruhigen , damit sie Vertrauen fassten , DAS wusste doch wirklich jedes Kind .  
  
Buffy legte ihre zum beigen Outfit passende Tasche auf dem Verkaufstresen ab und schaute freundlich hoch zur heftig flatternden Eule , welche Giles mit besonders misstrauischem Blick beäugte . " Na komm ,meine Kleine .Ganz ruhig . komm her . gibt mir den Brief . Ich tue dir doch gar nichts ."  
  
Giles schüttelte den Kopf über Buffys naives Verhalten , aber er war ihm ein Vergnügen seine Jägerin in diesem kindlichen Singsang sprechen zu hören und eine Augenweide , dass die Eule nicht das geringste Zeichen einer Reaktion auf Buffys freundliches Bemühen zeigte . Sie würde schon noch einsehen , dass man dieser rebellischen Eule mit Jägerinnenkräften auf den Leib rücken musste ,um an diese Nachricht zu kommen , von der er wusste , dass sie wichtig sein musste , denn sie trug ein ihm beinahe schon in Vergessenheit geratenes Siegel .  
  
" Komm her mein Eulchen . Alles okay . Giles wird dir nicht tun . ich passe auf dich auf . keine Furcht kleine Eule . komm zu Buffy . komm." Weiter kam sie nicht , denn genau in dem Moment landete die Eule auf ihrem ausgestreckten Arm , musterte sie kurz , dann überließ sie der Jägerin die Nachricht und wartete darauf , dass man sie wieder in die Freiheit ließ .  
  
Die Eule hatte ihr die Nachricht gebracht , dass Dumbledore mit ihr - der Jägerin- sprechen wollte . Sofort war ein Treffen arrangiert worden und Buffy hatte Dumbledore , den Rektor der Zauberschule Hogwarts, kennen gelernt , welcher erschreckende Informationen über Glory und ihrem Buffy bisher unbekannten Verbündeten , Lord Voldemort . Sie hatten sich geraume Zeit unterhalten und am Ende hatte Buffy zugestimmt, selbst nach Hogwarts zu gehen , natürlich ohne ihre Identität und Beweggründe der Allgemeinheit preiszugeben .Einerseits weil sie im Falle eines Angriffs dann besser vorbereitet waren , schneller mit dem Bündnispartnern co-agiernen konnten und Dawn, welche als Schülerin aufgenommen werden würde , in Hogwarts einfach sicherer wäre .Dumbledore hatte ihr Dawns Schutz zugesagt , wenn auch sie nach Hogwarts kommen würde um ihn und seine Zauberer notfalls gegen nicht magische Angriffe zu schützen . So war es gekommen , dass sie nun hier in Hogwarts als neue Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste der versammelten Schülerschaft vorgestellt wurde .  
  
Buffy ließ den Blick über den Saal schweifen und studierte die aufgeregten Gesichter der Schüler . Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben , dass sie hier stand und schon bald als Professorin in DER Schule für Zauberei arbeiten würde . Klar , es war eigentlich nur zur Tarnung ihrer wahren Identität , aber trotzdem war es ihr erster Job  
  
. Sie war nervös und die vielen Blicke , welche auf sie gerichtet waren und sie mit unverhaltenem Interesse musterten , verstärkten dieses Gefühl nur noch . Die Schüler und Schülerinnen . die eigentlich Hexen und Hexer waren . wo war sie hier bloß wieder hingeraten . sahen im Grunde ganz niedlich aus . Man konnte kaum glauben , dass diese Kinder alle magisches Potential hatten und mit Sicherheit gegen Willow bestehen konnten .  
  
Worauf hatte sie sich dieses Mal wieder eingelassen ? ! Und warum schaute dieser andere Professor so verächtlich ? Wer war das noch schnell ? Buffy verfluchte sich dafür , dass sie nicht besser aufgepasst hatte , als Dumbledore sie ihren künftigen Kollegen vorgestellt hatte . Fieberhaft suchte sie den passenden Namen zu dem schwarzhaarigen ,finster schauenden Professor . Schlap . Schlup . Rape . Snape . Ja genau so hieß er . Er würde ja auch ihr Ansprechpartner bezüglich Fragen zur Unterrichtsweise sein . Irgendwie war er ihr unsympathisch .  
  
Professor Snape sah zu den Haustischen und sah sich dann sie neuen Slyntherins an . Warum war er nur Lehrer geworden ? Na ja , vielleicht weil Dumbledore der Einzige war , der einen ehemaligen Todesser einstellen wollte .  
  
Oder weil er sich in Lebensgefahr befunden hatte und Hogwarts der einzige sichere Platz gewesen war . Aber sicher nicht um irgendwelchen Hohlköpfen "Zaubertränke" zu unterrichten . Er hasste Kinder , besonders Unbegabte . Wenn er wenigstens " Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" unterrichten dürfte , aber zum 6 Mal in Folge war er übergangen worden .  
  
Dieses Jahr hatte Dumbledore so ein kleines Mädchen engagiert , dass in seiner Freizeit gerne einmal Vampire abstach und die Welt vor dem Untergang rettete . Aber gegen Vampire zu kämpfen war ja wie ein Aufenthalt im Vergnügungspark gegen die Schüler .  
  
Sie würde nicht lange hier bleiben . Er gab ihr höchstens 2 Monate , danach würde sie als Nervenbündel in St. Mungo landen . Aber Snape musste sich eingestehen , dass dieses Mädchen - Puffy oder wie sie hieß -gar nicht mal so übel aussah .Bei ihr war das Fett zweifellos an den richtigen Stellen verteilt . Mit der würde er doch gerne mal Vampirjagen spielen .  
  
Dreißig Minuten nachdem sie zusammen mit dem anderen Professoren die hatte betreten hatte . teilte ein Hut . der sprach !!... die neuen Schüler verschiedenen Häusern zu und eine Stunde später stürmten die Schüler lachend und tratschend zur Tür hinaus . Sofort packte sie Wehmut , als sie an ihre eigene Highschoolzeit dachte , auch wenn fast jede Woche mindestens ein Weltuntergang auf der  
  
Zu-erledigen- Liste der Jägerin gestanden hatte , war diese Zeit einfach nicht zu missen .Damals war sie nur für sich verantwortlich gewesen und ihr privates Leben war in geordneten Bahnen verlaufen , trotz ihrer lästigen Pflicht als Jägerin . Jetzt war sie sogar schon so weit , dass sie Bündnisse mit weißhaarigen Nikoläusen und zauberstabschwingenden Kindern schloss ! Buffy schüttelte müde den Kopf , nickte Dumbledore gewinnend zu und ging dann wie abgesprochen zu Prof. Snape , der ihr jetzt die Unterrichtsräume und das Pensum zeigen wollte .  
  
Snape stand ebenfalls auf und am Torbogen trafen sich die Jägerin und der wohl grimmigste Anwärter auf "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" Hogwarts oder gleich der ganzen mystischen Welt aufeinander . " So machen sie mich nun mit Hogwarts vertraut , Professor Snape ?" Ihr freundliches Lächeln ließ seine trübe Stimmung sofort aufhellen und er war einfach zu keiner harten Erwiderung mehr fähig .  
  
" Natürlich Prof. Summers . Ach nennen sie mich doch Serverus ." Wieder schenkte sie ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln , als sie antwortete . " Gerne Serverus , aber dann müssen sie mich Buffy nennen ." Langsam wollte sich ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht schleichen , doch da er all seinen Willen dagegen setzte , zuckten nur seine Mundwinkel leicht. " Dann folgen sie mir bitte . Buffy.  
  
Und hats euch gefallen? Oder nicht? Bitte reviewt für mich! 


End file.
